FFVII:The Adventures of Cloud the gold Chocobo
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Cloud and sephiroth we're having thier usual death match when SUDDENLY...cloud becomes a gold Chocobo!With his enemy out to either kill or humiliate him and his friends not recognizing him, how will cloud get out of this feathery fiasco? FFVII TF story
1. Cloud the chocobo

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy world or its characters. But then again who doesn't own them. But…lets face it. I'm not as good as I say with writing these F****king fics. But please enjoy this. '-'. Why am I even writing these? No one really cares with my effort in working so hard on one signal story I write!!! So, this is my FINAL!! Last story to even be on fan fiction. Net and on DA!!! But enough from me please enjoy this…*tries to calm down***

**Chapter 1: Cloud the Chocobo**

Sephiroth and Cloud fought to the death to see who could win. Both of their weapons clashed hard making thunder crack through the buildings of Midgar.

"Sephiroth! You just don't get it at all?" Cloud said with a glare while swing his buster sword at Sephiroth.

"Face the fact that I'm better than you." Sephiroth said with a chuckle blocking Cloud's attack. They both put the same pressure onto their swords.

"You Killed Aires! And Zack!" Cloud shouted slashing at Sephiroth again. "Aires yes…Zack? No…you can blame the Turks for that you were there? Remember?" Sephiroth said.

"Tch! Why did you stab Tifa anyway?!" Cloud asked Sephiroth.

"She was in my way and to mention…Her first outfit really sucked." He said while looking with a bit of disgust. Cloud's eyes widen with the way Sephiroth had commented on Tifa's appearance.

"Why the hell you say that?!" Cloud shouted again.

"Shut up Cloud! Let's fight!" Sephiroth said getting off the subject. They both once again clashed their swords. Cloud threw Sephiroth into the air and was getting ready for his Omni- Slash attack. " I pity you…you just don't get it at all!" Cloud said getting ready for the swords to come out.

Sephiroth knew that he's going to die for the 4th time in a row.

Cloud charged up and the swords had come out around Sephiroth. Cloud flew up towards him for the first strike.

POOF!

Cloud's clothes dropped and so did his sword and him. Sephiroth looked down and saw Cloud's clothes on the floor.

"Don't tell me…your going to kill me being naked." Sephiroth said looking at the pile. Out from the clothes came out Cloud. He popped his head out and looked at his hand. Sephiroth saw that Cloud had became a Gold Chocobo and shaking his head with a bit of evil laughter.

"You got to be kidding me?" Sephiroth laughed.

"Wark…" Cloud groaned getting up shaking his head and saw his appearance. "WARK!!!!" He squawked looking at himself knowing that he was screwed. Cloud had huge cute blue eyes, a small body, huge feet along with wings, and still had his Fenrir badge attached to him, and his hairstyle.

Sephiroth was still shaking his head with evil laughter seeing Cloud's appearance as a gold Chocobo.

"Wark!" Cloud cried again but saying Sephiroth's name. Cloud tried to pick up his buster sword to continue fighting, but it was too heavy for him. He struggled to pick it up again. Cloud fluttered his gold wings to pick it up but it was no good. "You seriously think you can beat me in that state?" Sephiroth said again with another laugh. Cloud fell back tired from trying to lift his sword. Sephiroth walked towards Cloud and got his sword ready to stab him.

Cloud saw the sword coming for him and quickly dashed towards the wastelands to try and lose Sephiroth. Cloud saw one of his smaller swords and picked it up. Sephiroth chased Cloud out of Midgar and into the wastelands.

"Wark…Wark…" Cloud painted running away from Sephiroth while carrying his small sword inside his mouth. Sephiroth was high on Cloud's tail. Cloud saw his Fenrir and hoped onto it. But He forgot that he had very short legs.

"Gotcha." Sephiroth said walking up towards Cloud. Cloud tried his best to push the pedal but it wouldn't start because he was too short. "Wark…" "_Damn."_ Cloud cried with a sweatdrop going down his head. He turned around and saw Sephiroth's sword coming towards him again. Cloud swung himself with his sword and blocked Sephiroth's attack. "Wark!" "_Take that Sephiroth!"_ He cried again with a smile.

Cloud jumped off his Fenrir and continued to run. Sephiroth glared and got onto Cloud's Bike and chased after his gold enemy.

Some Shinra soldiers were drinking happily until they saw Cloud run by carrying his buster sword and then saw Sephiroth drive past them chasing after Cloud.

The two soldiers looked at their drinks before looking at each other. "Great! A Cloud wanna be and a Chocobo Cloud wanna be." Said one grunt.

"What the hell is going on with Midgar these days?" Asked the other grunt pouring his drink on the ground.

Cloud ran as fast as he could while carrying his sword. Sephiroth picked up speed catching up towards his enemy and reached his hand out to grab Cloud. "Wark!" Cloud screamed seeing that Sephiroth was real close in capturing him.

Then a whole heard of Dual horns came rushing through blocking Sephiroth from Cloud. Sephiroth waited for a bit watching the stream of dual horns pass by. He waited with a mad face having his arms crossed. Cloud ran up the steep hill to escape. Sephiroth looked up and saw Cloud getting away. He glared and rammed the Fenrir into the heard making the Fenrir go towards the ground with Sephiroth still on it but he maintained with his sword and went up the steep hill. Sephiroth looked around the area for Cloud but had no luck in finding him. Sephiroth drove away to head somewhere else to think of a plan to get Cloud.

Cloud got out from his small cave and moved his wing across his head in sigh of relief. He looked around and started to stroll to nowhere in the wastelands. Cloud saw the moon come up. He then turned to his left and saw a crimson hound with its pack. Cloud held his sword with his mouth. One Guard hound pounced at Cloud for the kill. Cloud jumped back and knocked the hound aside with a spin of his sword and ran for his life again. The Crimson hound along with the pack chased the gold Chocobo through the trenches.

It was easy for the hounds to spot Cloud, because his gold fur shined with the moon's light shining off him.

"Wark." "_Great…Curse my gold fur!"_ he squawked turning his eyes towards the pack that were chasing him.

"WARK!" "_What the hell am I doing? I'm an ExSoldier! I shouldn't be running from them? I should be fighting them!"_ He cried again with a bit of rage for being a coward. Cloud got within his battle stance and waited for the hounds to come. The hounds all licked their lips seeing Cloud stand their waiting for them. They all had the same thought cloud in having cooked gold Chocobo. Cloud gave them a serious look and pointed his sword at them. The leader roared with laughter. "_You think you can stop us with that small pointy stick you got there?"_ The crimson hound said teasing Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes and glowed with blue energy. He opened his eyes and pointed his sword towards the sky. "_Oohh! I'm so scared!"_ Cried the Crimson hound acting all scared at the clouds forming up a ray of light. Cloud jumped into the air and headed for the leader and gave a cut on the crimson hound's ass. The crimson yelped in pain and ran off. The guard hounds all looked at Cloud with anger and walked towards him. Cloud turned his head towards them and the hounds stopped in place for a bit. He saw that he was cornered, but that didn't stop him.

He spun around twice knocking all the hounds yelping off in pain as their butts were being cut. Cloud pecked one on its toe and made another hound run off with its tail on fire.

Cloud saw every hound scamper off with fright. He did a happy smirk and tried his best to do his victory pose. He did his victory pose but fell onto his back and his sword landed on top of him. "Wark…" "_Ouch…But at least the hounds were taken care of."_ Cloud squawked getting up from his sword landing on his stomach.

Cloud walked through the wastelands trying to find his way back to Midgar. Then he heard a strange sound coming and saw a huge bright light head for him. "Wark." "_Gasp! Oh Shi-!"_ He cried. WHAM! "Gah…what the hell was that?" Barret shouted stopping the car. He stepped out and saw Cloud with swirls in his eyes. Barret picked up the gold Chocobo. "Hm…looks like a lost Chocobo." Barret said carrying Cloud into his truck. Barret didn't know that that Chocobo was Cloud and took him towards the Chocobo ranch.

Cloud quickly woke up and ran up to Barret fluttering his gold wings. Barret turned towards the Chocobo and patted his head. "Don't worry, I'll take you back to your home little fella." Barret said. "Wark? Wark! Wark!" "_Home? No! Barret! Barret it's me! Cloud!" _Cloud cried trying to tell Barret, but all Barret could hear was Warks coming from him..

Barret looked at Cloud with confusion. "I really wished that I could understand you, but the only one who does is Cloud." He paused for a second. "Huh? Speaking of Cloud… I haven't seen Cloud all day." He said.

Cloud flopped down onto his back thinking that Barret was so stupid to even notice the Fenrir badge or even his hairstyle.

"Hey don't worry. You be happy with many other Chocobos." Barret said. Cloud slapped himself on the face. "WARK!! Wark!" "_GRAHH! You such an asshole Barret!" _Cloud squawked with anger and hopped back towards the other side of his friend. Barret drove on towards the ranch. Cloud pouted not even looking at Barret and grumbled something while having his wings crossed with a mad look.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well, that was fun to write. I mean I think this story is kind of fun and funny. But hopefully I won't have to deleted every signal story I have on fan fic. But I'm sick and tired of always trying my hardest in writing a signal chapter and barely gets enough look at's. But please leave a review. Man...I made Barret a bit stupid, but then again its midnight and he's maybe tired. but leave a review.**

**ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


	2. The Chocobo ranch

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy world or its characters. But then again who doesn't own them or the music.**

**Chapter 2: The Chocobo ranch**

Barret tried to go on but his eyes were too droopy to even stay awake. Cloud turned his head and saw that Barret was almost close to falling asleep. He let out a loud squawk sound to wake Barret up. Barret woke up and stayed focused on the road.

-0-

The Chocobo farm:

Barret parked his truck outside and walked towards Cloud's door and opened it up for the gold Chocobo to jump out. Cloud jumped out from the truck and scratched his side with his feet. Barret picked up Cloud and walked towards the entrance of the Ranch. The Chocobo rancher woke up from Barret's knocking on the door. The rancher opens the door and yawns. "Good evening sir. How may I help you?" Asked the rancher.

"I found this lost Chocobo near the wastelands, can you take care of it?" Barret asked in a sleepy tone. The man looked at the gold Chocobo. "Hmm…my, my." He said looking at Cloud. "This is an unusual looking Chocobo. I never had seen such a unquiet display of hair style and that badge." He said to Barret. The Rancher took Cloud from Barret and placed Cloud on the front desk. "Wark! Wark!" "_Gasp! Barret! Why are you leaving me?" _Cloud Warked in fright.

Barret slowly walked tiredly towards his shadow fox.

The rancher turned down to Cloud.

"You're a very special gold Chocobo aren't ya?" he said petting Cloud's chin. Cloud made a purring sound feeling the warm presence of trusting the Rancher's hand on his fur. "Wark!" Cloud cried happily closing his eyes while smiling at the rancher. "_Okay, maybe being here isn't so bad…but why am I enjoying this rather trying to run away from here to find a cure for myself?"_ Cloud thought while opening his eyes and his smile turned to a slight frown.

"Come on." The rancher said to Cloud. Cloud followed the rancher towards a door that opened up a bright light. Cloud opened his eyes from the sunrise's flash and saw a lot of different Chocobos running around and eating. The rancher closed the door behind Cloud. Cloud turned his head towards the door and looked a bit worried that he was never going to be normal again.

"Hello." Said a voice right behind Cloud. Cloud turned around and saw two Chocobos greeting him.

"Uh…Hi." Cloud said.

"What's your name?" Asked the blue male Chocobo.

"Cloud…Cloud strife." Cloud said to the blue Chocobo.

The Bright yellow gold furred Chocobo next to the blue Chocobo sort of blushed seeing Cloud for the first time.

"Cloud strife? Interesting name you got their Cloud." Said the blue male looking at him with amazement.

"Were very happy to have met you Cloud." Said the kind voiced female yellow gold furred Chocobo that had a crush on him.

Two grown up gold Chocobos walked up to Cloud and nuzzled him as apart of their family. Cloud felt a bit odd to see suddenly two Chocobos came up to him and love him as one of their own young. The bright yellow gold furred female Chocobo laughed with happiness and walked up to her parents.

"Uhhh…" Cloud was a bit nervous seeing her parents nuzzle him again.

"What?" Asked the yellow gold furred Chocobo turning her head to the side looking at him. "Don't worry Cloud, My parents are really fond of you. " She said with a smile.

"…Yeah, I can see that." Cloud said seeing the mother fluff his feathers.

"My name is Goldy, nice to meet you." Goldy said taking a small bow for Cloud. The parents walked towards their pen to eat to leave Goldy to talk with Cloud.

Cloud felt Goldy lead against him. "Your very handsome Cloud." She said with a blushed like tone. Cloud smiled nervously and walked back a bit.

HONK! Cloud felt something huge and puffy behind him. He turned around and saw a Fat Chocobo staring at him.

Cloud had a blank expression seeing the fat lug stand and gave him a monster hug.

Cloud popped out from the huge Chocobo's arms and landed on his feet. Goldy smiled and ran around Cloud. Cloud turned around and started to chase her in a playful way.

-0-

Tifa along with Yuffie were looking for Cloud but couldn't seem to find him. Vincent joined in the searched for Cloud as well. "Anything guys?" Tifa asked. Vincent shook his head. "Well, I didn't Find Cloud but I found this." Yuffie said pointing at Barret's truck.

Tifa opened the door and saw Barret sleeping with a bubble coming out from his nose. "No…"snort" I'll hold off on the cheese cake…"snore" Oh…sure…I'll have tea with Vincent." Barret said in his sleep while snoring. Vincent's eyes went white hearing Barret's comment with a sweatdrop. Tifa took a deep breath. "WAKE UP!!" She shouted in Barret's ear with sharp teeth and white eyes. Barret woke up and hit his head on the roof.

"Sorry Barret, but have you've seen Cloud?' Tifa asked. Barret rubbed his head from the impact. "No…but why did you have to send me to go look for him last night anyway?" he said with one eye open. "_Oops…why did I do that anyway?"_ She asked herself in her head.

"Hey guys…you better check this out." Cid said far away. Tifa, Barret, Vincent, and Yuffie ran where Cid was with his Sudowoodo.

"What the hell?" Vincent said looking at the pile of Cloud's clothes.

"Why would he do something like that?" Yuffie shrieked.

"Beats me." Cid said scratching his head. Tifa's eyes narrowed and looked around before she slowly placed Cloud's outfit somewhere in her bag. "Where the bag, come from?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know…" Tifa said. Sudowoodo held some bags for some odd reason.

Sephiroth drove by and stopped the Fenrir.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent said alert. Everyone got in their battle stances ready to kick his ass.

"Hmph…Chill out." Sephiroth said.

"Why should we?" Tifa asked with a slight glare.

"Come on…to honest…I'm not here to fight you or you strange bag carrying tree." He said not withdrawing his sword.

"Hey! No one calls my tea growing tree that!" Cid shouted. "Shut up!" Sephiroth said and made something sticky come out from the ground. The odd sticky sap jumped at cid and covered his mouth. "Hrrmmmphphph!" Cid cried through the sticky stuff. "Then why are you here?" Vincent asked.

Everyone was focused on Sephiroth and didn't even notice Cid falling backwards struggling with the sticky stuff.

"I need to know where Cloud is…and I know you guys have him." Sephiroth said.

"We don't have him…" Yuffie said.

"What…surely you do?" Sephiroth asked Yuffie. "But you had done something to Cloud!" Tifa said. Sephiroth smirked.

"Tell me what you did to him!" She said with a firm voice.

"I won't tell you…you'll just try to get to Cloud before I do." He said with a chuckle. "Not even…for J-E-N-O-V-A Cells?" Tifa said waving a needle with Jenova cells inside it. Sephiroth's eyes shined seeing the Cells inside. "If you tell us…then you can have some." Tifa said still waving the cells. Sephiroth remained silent.

"Gimmie!" He shouted with a crazy look in his eyes and quickly snatched the needle from Tifa's hand. Sephiroth injected the cells and sighed with the enjoyment of it going down into his blood stream.

"Ohhh…That feels good…" He said with pleasure. Cid finally took off the sticky stuff and tried to get up.

"Okay…you had your cells…now would you tell us what happen to Cloud." Tifa asked. "Cloud had become a gold Chocobo." Sephiroth said. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Also…Cloud's is now missing." Sephiroth continued.

"Hm…I did take this lost Chocobo to the Chocobo ranch." Barret said.

Sephiroth laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie asked in a bit of anger.

"You guys haven't realized it yet…you guys are worthless…That Lost gold Chocobo is Cloud." Sephiroth said with another laugh.

"Thank you for the location." He said before driving off towards the ranch.

"Ahh Shit!" Cid shouted seeing that they were blind and out of nowhere a Facehugger came by attacking Cid.

Sudowoodo punched the Facehugger off with Mach punch and the alien creature died but passed out a stinky flart before dying. Everyone just stared at the creature before heading over to Cid's airship. Sudowoodo covered the Facehugger with some bags before heading towards the ship.

"Let's get to Cloud before Sephiroth does." Tifa said. Everyone nodded.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: Cute, Funny, and funny! XD! I thought the scene with Cloud was cute. ^^. And the scene with Sephiroth and the gang was funny! Along side Cid getting attacked by a Facehugger! XD! But more of this will get more and more funny once the next update is on its way!**

**But please leave a review. ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


	3. Getting Cloud back

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII crew or the music its self. But please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Cloud back**

The gang flew overhead of the wastelands trying to catch up with Sephiroth before he gets to Cloud. Everything was going okay until the main engine of the Highwind stopped. Everyone had a sweatdrop going down his or her heads. The ship went down for a fast impact. BOOM!!!

"Is everyone okay?" Tifa asked getting out from the ship. Everyone else all moaned in pain while nodding. Barret jumped into his shadow fox to get going. Tifa and the rest followed.

-0-

Sephiroth turned his head around and saw the Shadow Fox right behind him.

"Okay! Ram him!" Yuffie shouted pointing at Sephiroth from the window.

Sephiroth got slammed into the air and crashed into a pillar. He got up shaking his head and saw that they were ahead of him. "I'll show you." Sephiroth grumbled with fire in his eyes.

Vincent turned his head and saw a flaming ball of a Fenrir and had a blank face for a few seconds.

"Oh! Shit! Drive faster!" Cid shouted seeing Sephiroth catch up with a flaming streak behind him. Tifa looked to her right window and saw Sephiroth hot on their trail.

"Quick! Through there!" Tifa said. Barret screeched his tires and went towards the steep hill going upwards. Sephiroth followed after them burning a few running by Cactars. Sephiroth made the Fenrir jump into the sky to get ahead of the shadow fox.

He turned around to see that he was ahead of the shadow fox before turning his head straight and got hit by a very long pole and passed out from the impact. Tifa and the rest saw that out of nowhere a long pole came out and stopped Sephiroth.

"You think that's high enough?" Reno asked Rude. Rude nodded and got ready to pull the rope. They both pulled the rope making the flag go up into the sky.

"Damn it! We should have made a bigger flag." Reno said with a faceplant. Barret was too distracted from the very large pole and crashed the shadow fox making it blow up with them still inside it.

-0-

Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie made it out from the explosion by using a Warp Materia. "Where are Barret and Vincent?" Tifa asked getting up.

–0-

Hell:

Barret landed on his stomach and groaned in pain from the hard impact. Vincent was in the same state. "Wha-Where the heck did you warp us Vincent?" Barret asked getting up slowly holding his head looking at Vincent.

"My kind of place." Vincent said in a crazy type of grin within his Chaos form looking at Barret. Barret screamed like a girl for a moment seeing Vincent's grin with fire forming around him. "Quit screaming. Let me drive." Vincent said turning back to normal and snatched the warp Materia from Barret.

-0-

"Where were you guys?" Tifa asked seeing Vincent and Barret come out from the warp. The Turks saw Vincent and the gang and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Reno asked.

"We are trying to get to the Chocobo ranch before Sephiroth, but Barret here destroyed our ride." Cid said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Me and Rude are setting up a Shinra flag." Reno said pointing at the very small flag in the sky.

"For what?" Yuffie asked.

"Hmmm…I guess for the whole world to see." Rude thought. "Why would Shinra do that?" Tifa asked putting her hands on her hips.

--

Shinra Base:

Rufus saw the flag from far away and smiled. "Ahhh…That flag looks great from where I'm standing." Rufus said enjoying the view.

-0-

The Turks took the gang towards the Chocobo ranch before heading back towards the Base to pick up their boss.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw a Duel Horn right in front of him. The creature smiled. Sephiroth's eyes widen with disgust seeing that the Duel Horn's smile. He gasped seeing it hurling him into the air.

-0-

"Thanks." Tifa said seeing the helicopter starting its parallels. They turned towards the Chocobo ranch and all had blank faces. "They had to make us walk 16 miles to get to it!" Yuffie said.

--

The Chocobo Ranch:

Cloud ate his food with no hesitation. "There you go." Said the rancher's daughter giving Cloud some green pallets to eat. The Rancher's daughter seem to be at age 15, she had long brown wavy hair, blue overalls with a red shirt, and a straw hat. "Wark!" Goldy cried happily eating the pallets. The rancher's daughter petted Goldy on her head. "I'm glad that you are getting along well with Mr. Grumpy." She said with a giggle. Goldy turned over to Cloud and rubbed her head on his shiny gold fur.

"I'll let you two finish up okay. Bye Goldy and Mr. Grumpy." The Rancher's daughter said before leaving.

She left them to finish their meal while she went to go feed the other grown up Chocobos.

"Mr. Grumpy?" Cloud said with a bit of confusion. "Well, you don't smile that much Cloud." Goldy said with a small giggle hearing the word grumpy. Then the Chocobos all started to gather around. Then some music started to play from out of nowhere. Every signal Chocobo started to dance. Cloud didn't want to get involved but his feet started to get into the beat and he started to do the Chocobo dance. All the Chocobos did what Cloud was doing with his steps. The Rancher and his daughter saw all of the Chocobos dancing with Cloud's steps as the moon was rising up from the sky. "Wow, would you look at that, Jane." The Rancher said to his daughter.

"Yes pa, All the Chocobos are dancing." She said with joy.

"The special gold one has very interesting dance moves." He said. Jane nodded. The music stopped and all the Chocobos stopped. "Wark!" Cried Cloud and Goldy as they took a bow. "Come on Goldy and Mr. Grumpy." Jane said.

The rancher took all the Chocobos towards their stalls.

--

The door opened up as the gang came in exhausted from all that walking they did in order to get to the ranch. "Can I help you?" The rancher asked. "Yeah…were looking for a gold Chocobo, do you have some?" Tifa asked. "Yup, come this way." He said. "Okay, find your Chocobo." Said the rancher.

"Okay…one of these has to be Cloud." Tifa said. They picked up many gold Chocobos trying to see which one was Cloud. "Umm…you still have the lost one I gave you?' Barret asked. "Why do you want it back?" Asked the rancher. "Umm…I'm going to give it to a very special friend of mine." Barret said sweating a little. "Okay…" the rancher said going down a bit and picked up Cloud.

"Is this it?" the rancher asked. Barret nodded. Everyone joined Barret and saw Cloud. "How much will I owe you?" Barret asked. "That will be-"

SLAM!! "Stop!" Sephiroth said coming through the door. Cloud sort of panicked in a bit of anger and fear to see Sephiroth again. "Excuse me…I'm going to be taking this Chocobo please." Sephiroth said walking up towards the front desk. "Nope! Were taking Cloud." Tifa said snatching Cloud off the front desk.

"Grr…" Sephiroth growled. Sephiroth tackled Tifa to reach for Cloud. Suddenly everyone got into a dog pile trying to get Cloud. While a huge dust ball covered everyone. Cloud tumbled out and rolled into Jane's arms. Everyone tried to grab Cloud in the dust ball even though he wasn't inside the ball.

"Got him!" Tifa said but she picked up a normal Chocobo. She sweatdrop seeing that she picked the wrong one with white eyes.

"Gotcha!" Sephiroth said but he picked a normal gold one. Everyone scattered looking for Cloud in the crowd of Chocobos.

"I found Cloud…No wait…" -Barret

"No! That one has spots you idiot!" -Cid

"Damn it!" -Sephiroth

"This one isn't Cloud…"-Tifa

"Ewww…I'm covered in Chocobo droppings!"-Yuffie

"Ooo! Materia!"-Yuffie

"Ahhh!!" SPLAT! -Vincent

SHINK! "He's mine!"-Sephiroth

RRIIPP! "Ahh! Mad! Chocobo!"-Yuffie

"Ouch! My Finger!"-Barret

"Dang it! Cloud! Where are you?" -Tifa

"I don't have time for this" Vincent said walking towards a corner.

Jane sweated a little seeing that the ranch was being smashed apart. "Shouldn't they know you're right here?" She asked Cloud. Cloud shrugged.

"Wark!" "_Hm…that's the fun of fighting." _Cloud cried.

Sephiroth turned around and saw Cloud and ran towards him.

"Oh no!" Tifa tried to get to Cloud but Sephiroth snatched him. "No!" Vincent said.

Suddenly the place spun around. And they were in their PS1 graphics and stances. "What the hell?" Cid said seeing that they were fighting like inside the game.

"Who cares? Let's get Cloud." Tifa said.

(Those who fight harder plays, PS1. -Absolhunter251)

"Wreek…Dididing! Swreeee!"

Tifa: 900/900 HP. –Uses limit break

Sephiroth uses Upper slash.

Tifa: 702/900HP

Sephiroth: 932/1000HP.

Vincent: 2000/2000HP

Sephiroth: 95-: 890/1000HP

Vincent: 2777/2000HP

Vincent: uses limit break- Chaos

Cid: 1000/1000HP

Yuffie: 60/60HP

Chaos: uses death ray-

Sephiroth: 9999-: 500/1000HP

Sephiroth uses stab impalement.

Yuffie: -99999: 0/60.

Cid: -9555: 300/1000HP

Tifa: -9999: 600/900HP

Vincent: -7777: 3048/2000HP

Barret: 500/500

Barret: -miss-: Uses limit breaker: Big gun!! (XD!)

Sephiroth: -99999: 1/1000HP

Tifa: Attacks

Sephiroth: -Miss- 1/1000HP

Tifa: 200/900HP

Chaos: Attacks

Sephiroth: 0/1000HP.

Everyone did their victory pose and got Cloud.

The arena changes back to normal. "Why didn't you Phoenix down me?!" Yuffie shouted at Tifa. Tifa Just ignored Yuffie and picked up Cloud. "Who's going to pay for mess?" Cid asked. They looked at Tifa. Tifa sighed. "Fine" She said and paid the rancher.

"We'll be going now." She said to the rancher.

Vincent turned around and saw Sephiroth on the ground getting up beaten up. The rancher drove the gang back to where they told him to go.

"Thank you." Yuffie said.

Cloud was happy to be back with his friends and escaping Sephiroth again.

-End of chapter 3-

**A/N: Woo! This is getting good! XD! This is a great chapter so far. And I thought it would be cool to put some of the FFVII game references in even though i never played the game! lol...But please leave a review! ^^. ABSOL! AB! WARK! **


	4. Zack and Aeries

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII crew or the music its self. But please enjoy. Also…the random people that pop up too make things funny inside this funny fic.**

**Chapter 4: Zack and Aeries**

Cloud walked inside Tifa's bar with the group.

"So…this is Cloud huh?" Cid said looking at Cloud's face. "Of course this is Cloud, if it wasn't then were way off finding Chocobos." Tifa said with one eye open.

She knelt down and stroked Cloud's fur. Cloud purred and walked more closer to Tifa hand.

"He doesn't act like Cloud." Yuffie said. Cloud's eyes narrowed and he attacked Yuffie's face.

"Ahhh!!!" Yuffie screamed running around in circles trying to get Cloud off. Cloud continued to peck her face. "Wark! Wark!" "_Ever say that again, Yuffie and your dead!"_ Cloud cried. He jumped off Yuffie's face and walked down towards the chairs and hopped onto the table.

Everyone was confused on how Cloud had become a Chocobo in the first place.

"Let's figure out on how he got in this situation." Vincent said. "Right." Barret said in response to Vincent's suggestion.

They all gathered around their gold friend and tried to listen in on how he became one in the first place.

"Wark! Wark!" Cloud cried explaining. "_Well, I was battling Sephiroth until I became a Chocobo for some odd reason and now I'm a good target or something but now…I'm trying to figure out how to get out of my transformation." _He cried again.

"I don't get it…I don't speak Chocobo." Yuffie said. Cloud had a huge sweatdrop for a sec before falling back. "Warrrkkkk…" Cloud cried in annoyance seeing that it was pointless.

"Let's give it another shot." Barret said. Cloud did the explaining again but with his body movements for his friends to understand him. Cloud pulled out his small sword from his back that he got from his buster sword before he shrunk and was slashing it and then tried his best to make a Sephiroth face type expression.

"Okay, so…your battling Sephiroth…" Tifa said. Cloud got some near by clothes and threw them in the air. "And then…you became a Chocobo?" Tifa asked again. Cloud nodded.

"What the hell…Why would Cloud turn into one by just battling Sephiroth?" Cid asked.

"Hmmm…that's what we all want to know, Cid." Tifa said.

Cloud then got grabbed by Yuffie and was being shake up and down by her. "He…must have what I'm looking for!" Yuffie said still shaking Cloud.

The shaking was making Cloud feel a bit sick. "Yuffie!" Tifa shouted in fright seeing that Yuffie was trying to find the special Materia that all Chocobos hold.

"Any second now!" Yuffie said hearing a sound coming from Cloud. Instead of giving her Materia, He puked all over her.

Yuffie and everyone had a blank face. Cloud felt sick to his stomach a bit from being shaken everywhere. "BAWHARRRKK!!!' Cloud cried while puking

Yuffie dropped Cloud and felt all disgusted and ran to the restroom to clean her self off.

Cloud lay on the ground with a sick expression. "Wark…" He cried. Vincent pulled out a cure and handed it to Cloud. Cloud felt all better and danced.

"Thanks, Vincent." Tifa said. Vincent walked off to give Yuffie a Materia just for her to shut up.

--

Cloud sat on the table with his friends and they were all thinking how would they cure Cloud. Cid just grabbed a beer and drank it for a few minutes. Then Goldy came up and tugged on Cloud's fur. "Once he's human again…he's mine." Tifa said in a soft tone to Goldy.

Goldy nuzzled Cloud. Cloud pulled out a strange orb and made it send a call to someone. Everyone wonder what was that bright light.

-0-

Some random people saw two floating orbs flying out of the waters of altomar and headed off towards where Cloud had sent the bright light. Ash Ketchum saw the orbs fly over him and fell off the edge for some odd reason and didn't come back. "Hey guys!" Ash cried hanging off the ledge. But Misty and Brock had bored faces just staring at the sky not even noticing Ash wasn't hanging off the edge.

--

The two orbs flew from the watery grounds to the Wastelands. The blue Orb hit the pole and fell down a bit. The red orb stopped and went towards the blue one. The blue orb shook its head before flying off with the red one.

-0-

There was a knock on the door and Yuffie opened the door. She was bored and looked outside and saw Zack and Aeries waving, then her eyes widen with shock. SLAM!

"Guys…what happens if the dead comes back to say hi?" Yuffie said with nervousness.

"Huh?" Tifa said and open the door. "Hi." Zack said waving while coming in. Tifa's eyes went white seeing that they were back.

"Wait…Are you guys…ghosts or zombies?" Yuffie asked. Aeries did a funny face like a zombie. "Brains!" she moaned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tifa and Yuffie shrieked and took Cloud and Goldy and hid under the storage room along with everyone else but Cid was too drunk to even notice.

They quickly locked it. "Come guys." Zack said but the door was closed. "Shall we?" Aeries said. Zack nodded. They both sank through the floor and appeared above the door. Everyone panicked.

"AHHHHH!!!" Everyone but for Vincent screamed.

"Oh! GOD!"-Barret.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! - Yuffie

Glass, pots, and other things were breaking and flying everywhere.

"I'm too young to die!" –Yuffie

"I'm going to get out of here!!"-Barret

Vincent was rocking back and fourth while everyone else was breaking stuff. Cloud and Goldy had sweatdrops watching everyone panic. "Calm down everyone!" Zack said. Everyone stopped and Yuffie dropped a pot that shattered onto Barret's head.

Vincent shot at Zack and Aeries, but he saw that they had a barrier protecting them.

"What-What the hell are you guys?" Yuffie asked. Zack and Aeries looked at each other and opened the door. "Come on up." Aeries said. Cloud and Goldy followed and saw that they were not from this part of the world.

Zack and Aeries glowed and they were floating in the air as two odd dragon birds.

"What are you?" Vincent asked.

"Latios!" Zack said before turning back to his form that he was in earlier.

"La!" Aeries said also before turning back.

"We are both Lati." Zack and Aeries both said. Cid woke up and thought his was going crazy in seeing Zack and Aeries.

"Lathe?" Cid said in a hang over tone.

"Hahah…No, Were Lati." Zack said correcting Cid. "I'm Latios" Zack said.

"And I'm Latias" Aeries said.

"But didn't you guys say you where Zack and Aeries?" Barret asked.

"Uh Huh." Zack said.

"You can call us that." Aeries said in a cheerful tone. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be dead?" Tifa asked.

"We were dead but theses two Lati saved us and we thought of having a second chance." Zack explained.

"Also, Cloud called us here." Aeries added. Everyone turned to Cloud.

"Cloud? He summoned you guys here?" Tifa asked. They both nodded.

"Where is he anyway?" Zack asked.

"Right here." Barret said pointing at Cloud the gold Chocobo.

"What happened?" Aeries asked the gang while walking up to Cloud. "That's what we want to know." Tifa said.

"Hey Buddy." Zack said petting Cloud's head. "Wark?" "_Zack?"_ Cloud Warked feeling his dead friend's hand.

"Are you guys ghosts or zombies?" Yuffie asked once again. "We are real and not Zombies." Zack said.

"Can you guys figure out what happened to Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Sure thing Tifa." Aeries said.

(Funny analysis theme plays while they look at Cloud. -Absolhunter251)

Zack and Aeries checked Cloud's blood, a sample of his toenail, and hairpiece. "Well?" Yuffie said.

"Hmmm…nope, haven't got a clue." Aeries said shaking her head.

(Music stops. -Absolhunter251)

Everyone fell back. Zack laughed a bit seeing everyone fall back. "Anyway, you guys want to see something cool?" Zack asked so suddenly. "Sure." Tifa said. Zack transformed into his true self and flew outside.

Aeries did the same in her form and stood near Cloud and the rest.

Everyone soon saw that they were flying. "Whoa!" Cid said. "Were are we?" Yuffie asked.

"This is sight sharing." Zack said in a mind like telepathy.

"You can speak into our minds?" Barret asked in shock a bit.

"Yup!" Zack said.

"Get out of my head!" Barret shouted.

"Wow. Midgar looks so pretty from the skies." Tifa said. "Wark!" Goldy cried in agreement. Zack took them to see the wastelands from above.

"Hey…what's that black thing?" Yuffie asked.

Sephiroth appeared and covered the sight sharing that Zack was showing them in the wastelands. "Hm…you're an interesting Bird." Sephiroth said with a grin. The sight sharing ends once Aeries lost contact with him.

"Zack!" Aeries said.

"Shit! Sephiroth got him!" Cid said.

"Let's go get him!' Tifa said.

-0-

"Come on Shinra." Reno said.

"I need to find something that I need to ask Vincent." Rufus said. "But I'm going to do something first…" he said taking off his hood.

"What?" Reno asked confused. Rufus took his bandages off his face.

(Oh to Joy plays. -Absolhunter251. XD!) Out of nowhere a bright light made Reno fly back and Rude's sunglasses crack. "Holy-It's too cool." Reno said.

"I was afraid of that…" Rufus said walking down towards the hallway to his limo.

(Music stops. –Absolhunter251) They drove off towards the wastelands to get to Tifa's bar.

-0-

Latios/Zack was being held by the neck, struggling to break free. "Something tells me… That we've met before…" Sephiroth said. Latios broke free and went invisible. Sephiroth looked around.

"Long time no See Sephiroth." Zack said. Sephiroth turned around. "Impossible…you were killed." Sephiroth said with a slight notice of shock.

"Hey now…what happen to you being the hero type of guy?" Zack asked with a slight taunt.

"Shut up! If you are alive in flesh then I can kill you." Sephiroth said. They were about to fight until Sephiroth heard the Turks horn from their limo. Sephiroth flew away towards the top of the roof of Tifa's bar.

Sephiroth saw the gang run off towards the wastelands and saw Cloud from a mile.

"Found you." Sephiroth said and flew down towards them.

Reno and Rude saw Zack and screeched the tiers trying not to hit Zack. Zack turned around and saw Cloud running towards him.

"Hey, you guys made it, before I was a goner." Zack said to the Turks. "Yeah…sure…" Reno said. "Come inside our limo." Rufus said. They all went inside. Sephiroth saw Cloud went into Rufus's limo and followed them.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: Ooo…! This is getting good. Lets see what's going to happen in the next chapter. But please leave a review! ^^. ABSOL! AB! WARK! **


	5. The Turks want Cloud

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII crew or the music its self. But please enjoy. Also…the random people that pop up too make things funny inside this funny fic. But hopefully you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: the Turks want Cloud**

Inside the Limo, Everyone had refreshments and Cloud happily drank from his cup. Goldy wanted to go back to the ranch with her friend. Vincent looked at Goldy and sighed. "I think we better take her back, she doesn't seem to be getting the attention here." Vincent said. "Good Idea Vincent." Yuffie said.

"Vincent can you take Goldy back to the ranch?" Tifa asked. Vincent shook his head. "I can't do that." He said.

"What?" Tifa said with one eye twitching. Cloud hopped out of Tifa's lap placed the cup next to her and walked up to Vincent and kicked his shin.

"Wark! Wark! Wark!" "_You better take her back! Because there is no way one of us is going to do it?! You're such an emo and a coward!"_ Cloud cried with anger. Cloud walked back and sat on Tifa's lap again.

Vincent glared at Cloud before he opened the door and took Goldy out of the limo. Rufus looked at Cloud.

"What are you guys doing with this Chocobo?" Rufus asked the gang.

"This is Cloud, were trying to figure out how he came to be in this state." Tifa said.

"Uhm hmm…" Rufus said with a shine in his eyes. ""How about I give you something to trade for that gold Chocobo?" he asked. "What? No!" Tifa said.

"Well, I was hoping for you guys to hand him to me and I'll give you guys this box." Rufus continued.

"Ooo! What's inside it?" Yuffie asked.

"A box of Materia" Rufus said opening the box of shining Materia. Yuffie's eyes sparkled with delight seeing the box shine with so many different colors.

"Great…A Jenova junky and now a Materia junky!" Cid said lighting up a cig.

"Yuffie's been always a Materia junky Cid, It's Sephiroth who's the new junky with Jenova cells." Tifa said.

Zack and Aries looked at Rufus and noticed that something was up on the way he was thinking seeing Cloud.

-0-

Vincent walked down towards the Ranch. Goldy purred happily seeing that she was back home. Jane opened the door and saw Goldy ran up to her and hugged her. "Thanks." She said. Vincent peaked his head inside and saw that their ranch was filled with bags and bags of Gil. "Where are the Chocobos?" Vincent asked. "The walking pot tree bought most of them." She said. "Why? You need Daddy to get one for you?" She continued asking. Vincent looked around and shook his head. "No, I just came to drop off Goldy home to you that's all." He said. "Okay, thanks for bringing Goldy back, is there anything you want me to get you?" She asked kindly. "No, I'm good." Vincent said. "Are you sure?" She said walking up to him and stared straight at his eyes. Vincent slowly placed her down on the chair. Then the door opened up and an odd person came in wearing an odd shirt that looked like a Hawaii type of shirt and short shorts. "Hey Aruon!" Tidus said walking in. "Excuse me?" Vincent said turning around. "Hey, Jane can you get me another Chocobo please?" Tidus asked Jane. "Why?" Jane asked Tidus. "Umm…awhile back some kid name Toan, killed mine and I killed him too for killing my Chocobo." Tidus explained. "toan? isn't he from Dark cloud?' Jane asked. Tidus nodded. Vincent tapped Tidus's shoulder. He turned around and got kicked by Vincent's leg.

"Ouch! Hey! What's your problem dumbo?" Tidus said rubbing his side. Vincent had anger marks popping from left to right and started to beat the crap out of Tidus.

"Ouch! Ouch! Uncle! Aeons!" Tidus screamed. Valdor came in and shot its ray at Vincent. Yuna came in and ran up to Titus. "Why did you do that to Tidus?" Yuna asked with a slight of anger to Vincent.

"He called me names." Vincent said. Tidus lay on the floor with one tooth missing and had a stupid expression. "You bastard!" Tidus said. Vincent dusted himself off and headed out the door to get to Limo. "You okay Tidus?" Yuna asked. He nodded and got up slowly.

Waka came by and waited for Tidus, and Yuna to come out of the ranch.

"Whoa, you don't look so good, ya.'" Waka said catching his blitz ball. Lulu just sighed and held her Mog. "Let's go get that red creep." Tidus said tighting his fist.

Aruon showed up and took a drink from his bottle. "We must waste no time, we must try to find a Gold Chocobo." Aruon said in a sort of in a drunk tone.

"You really got to hold off your drinking habits." Lulu said.

-0-

Reno turned over to the boss and whispered in his ear. "Why do you want him?" Reno asked. Rufus leaned over to Reno. "I want to see what he can do and not to mention I have a score to settle with him." Rufus said. Reno went back to the front seat with Rude. "So…do we have a deal? Materia for Chocobo?" Rufus said. "Umm…" Barret said. "Think about it, guys with that Materia we can defeat Sephiroth again." He continued. "But we can't risk of losing Cloud." Tifa said.

"We'll-" Tifa said before Yuffie interrupted. "We'll take the Materia!!" Yuffie said still with that sparkle in her eyes. "Sold." Rufus said handing the box to them and waited for them to give him Cloud.

Cloud then saw Rufus's hand reaching for him and leaped out of Tifa's lap and out the window with fright. "Cloud!" Tifa said seeing him jump out. "Lets get out of here!" Zack said opening up the door and jumped out.

They saw Cloud dashing through the plains of Nebilhime. Sephiroth caught up with Cloud and tried to grab him, But Cloud was pretty fast. "Come back here!" Sephiroth said hovering over his gold enemy.

"Wark!" "_Why am I running from them…I'm not a fleer…Must be my actual nature kicking up" _He cried with a sad tone. He dodged Sephiroth again. "_But…If it's the only way to avoid Sephiroth."_ He continued while running from his enemy. Vincent came by and noticed Cloud running towards him. Cloud stopped and hopped on Vincent's back. "Uhhh…" Vincent said with a small sweatdrop seeing that Cloud was scared and not acting like himself.

Everyone caught up with Vincent and stood in font of him to defend Cloud from Sephiroth.

"Your not getting him this time Sephiroth." Tifa said. "Yeah…so called hero," Zack said with a glare. Yuffie snuggled up her box of Materia not even knowing that Sephiroth was even there. Then the glowing stopped and the Materia went into dust. "What?! Those guys tricked me!!" Yuffie shouted and ran with flames in her eyes and knocked Sephiroth aside to catch up with Rufus's limo. Everyone had a blank face. Cloud turned to his right and saw a small cabin. "Wark!" he cried pointing at the cabin. Everyone saw it and head on over there.

–0-

"Hey Elena." Reno said seeing her inside the limo. Tseng then saw Yuffie running after them with fury in her eyes. "Quick!" Tseng said. Everyone got out all their special weapons and started to blast them at Yuffie. They somehow didn't hit Yuffie. But the Turks kept on shooting multiple times. The running bullets were covering Rufus every time they shot a Yuffie. Finally the weapons ran out of bullets and were overheated. "Where's the boss?" Reno asked. Tseng saw a pile of bullets over Rufus and pulled him out of the pile.

Rufus looked dazed a bit getting out of the pile.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Elena asked.

"Find that Gold Chocobo." Rufus said rubbing his head.

-0-

Tidus and the gang saw Cloud's gold fur sparkle from a few miles away that they saw him. "I saw one!" Tidus said.

"Then let's go there." Lulu said.

-0-

Cloud relaxed and saw Cid's high Shera come back from the explosion. Cid came back telling everyone that the main engine is okay for everyone to get into the air. Cloud turned his head to the side and saw the FFX gang coming in. "What are you guys doing here?" Barret asked Tidus.

"We saw a Chocobo and not just a normal one but a shiny." Tidus said.

Cloud placed his wing on his forehead. "_Great…First Sephiroth, then Rufus Shinra and now this loser…"_ Cloud grumbled under his breath. Zack walked towards his gold friend and petted his head to keep him calm.

"Why are you interested in Cloud?" Aries asked.

"He's the only Chocobo that we spotted." Yuna said. "We need a gold Chocobo to get somewhere important." She continued. Tifa saw Yuffie coming back still in rage about her fake Materia. Yuffie pushed Waka. "Hey, what's your problem?" Waka asked getting up. "You want some of this, hm?" Yuffie said showing her weapon with white pupils. waka walked back slowly. Cait sith popped out from the shadows and scared everyone. 'hi lads, how's everyone doing?' Cait said gretting everyone.

"We'll deal with that later Cait, lets get on the ship." Cid said. Everyone got up onto Cid's airship but kicked off Tidus's group. "What the hell?" Aruon said seeing the high Shera kick them out. "Your game sucked!" Cid shouted.

-**End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: Well, that was funny. Hehe…But It's getting good and funny too. So please leave a review! ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


	6. Tonberry attacks

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII crew or the music its self. But please enjoy. Also…the random people that pop up too make things funny inside this funny fic. But hopefully you guys have played or seen the characters that pop up inside this fic but please enjoy! ^^. XD!**

**Chapter 6: Tonberry attacks**

"Our game didn't suck…" Tidus said before a sort pause. "Did we suck?" he asked so suddenly. Everyone fell back. Aruon thought he was seeing things coming towards them. But he was right for once. "I think we better run guys." Waka said while seeing out from the fog a Tonberry. "Good idea." Yuna said getting up. The Tonberry walked closer and closer by the second if Tidus and his group don't move.

"How the heck are we going to get away from it?" Tidus asked while stepping back. The Tonberry was already there right in front of them. "Don't look directly into it!" Lulu warned Tidus. "RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Tidus scream running like a girl from the creature. "Tidus this way!" Aruon said. They somehow got into Cid's highwind without him even knowing it.

Cid saw that his ship was filled with different colored Chocobos. "Hey! I said you could only have one, not all of them?" he shouted at his Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo didn't want to let all of his Chocobos go but he had to.

-0-

Sephiroth walked down the dusty plains and saw the highwind above his head. He smirked with glee seeing that it was his chance to catch Cloud. But he looked straight ahead and saw the Tonberry right in front of him. They both blinked at each other just staring at each other for a brief moment. SSTKK! Sephiroth felt the Tonberry's small knife go into his stomach and fainted.

The Tonberry looked down at Sephiroth and poked his head. The creature walked off to go kill something else for fun. A Phoenix down swirled around Sephiroth and he got up from his stab. "Hmph! Cloud should be coming any second now." He said. One normal Chocobo fell across Sephiroth and landed perfectly on its feet.

"That's not him." He said turning towards the Chocobo pecking at the ground. Then a few more fell from the sky and ended up in the same position that the first one made in landing.

"Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth shouted pulling out his sword. A huge shadow suddenly covered Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked up slowly and saw a fat Chocobo falling down towards him. His mouth dropped seeing its huge yellow tail. SMASH! Sephiroth was smashed under the massive weight of the bird and struggled to break out. The highwind spun out of control, as there was a huge hole inside the highwind now.

"Why the- how the hell did you get that huge Chocobo to fit inside the ship?!" Cid shouted from far away to his pokemon.

The FFX group all hung off the edge trying to hang on as tight as they could. Vincent walked up to them and kicked Tidus off the ship. The FFX gang fell down super hard but the fat of the plumped Chocobo broke their fall. Sephiroth pulled himself out of the Chocobo's feathers and saw Cloud on top of the highwind. "I'll get you this time!" Sephiroth said. He jumped up after Cloud and tried to knock Cloud out because Cloud was too short. Tifa came in and knocked Sephiroth back. "Not this time." She said.

Then a Shinra Helicopter hovered above them. "Hand us Cloud." Tseng said. "No!" Tifa said shaking her head. Zack and Aeries came in their true forms and got ready to fight. Rufus walked up on the ship think of taffy for some reason.

Tifa looked around and saw that there was no way for Cloud to escape. Cait Sith popped up and gave everyone a scare. "Cait!" Tifa said telling him off. Then a Chocobo walked up to Tseng and banged its head against his. Tseng fell down onto the ground. "Guess his name is hitter." Yuffie said. "Wark!" Cloud cried in a daze from Hitter whacked its head at Cloud. "Lets get out of here." Barret said. They all nodded and went off the Highwind.

"We have to think of a plan on how to avoid Sephiroth." Tifa said. Cloud turned around and saw a Tonberry walking through the mist.

Wark! Warrk!" _"I think we better run! That Tonberry seems to be looking for something!"_ Cloud Warked telling everyone to run.

They started to run but Sephiroth blocked their path once again. Sephiroth smirked. "Either way, Cloud is coming with me." He said. Suddenly the arena swirled around and everyone were inside their PS1 graphics again.

"Damn it! I can't take this Shit!" Cid shouted before they were inside the arena.

Sephiroth: 99999/99999 HP. MP: 9999.

Everyone had blank faces seeing the level he was at.

"Hmph…he doesn't seem so tough!" Yuffie said.

Sephiroth: attacks.

Yuffie: 99999-: 0/23465 HP.

Tifa: 687978/687978 HP.

Vincent: 89890/89890 HP.

Cid: 678687/678687 HP.

Barret: 5433245/5433245 HP.

Cloud: ??????/?????? HP.

Zack: ?????/????? HP.

Aeries: ??????/????? HP.

Sephiroth: Meteor

Everyone: 999999-

Vincent: 1/89890 HP.

Everyone: 0

Cloud/Zack/Aeries: miss.

Cloud: attacks

Sephiroth: 99- 799999/99999 HP.

Sephiroth: Hell bubble

Cloud:(sleep)

Zack: Cross slash

Sephiroth: miss

Aeries: cure2-Vincent.

Vincent: 679689/ 89890 HP.

Sephiroth: hell bubble-all

Cloud: (sleep) Zack: (sleep) Aeries: (Sleep)

Vincent: Limit Break-Chaos.

Vincent/Chaos: attacks

Sephiroth: miss.

Sephiroth: Chocobo steal

Then out of nowhere Tidus's group popped in and the whole arena changed into PS2 graphics.

"We are going to take that Chocobo first before you." Tidus said. SWIRLL!!

Cloud: ??????/?????? HP. Sephiroth: 7899999/999999 HP.

Tidus: 2345556/2345556 HP.

Yuna: 6543440/6543440

Aruon: 765432/765432

Vincent/Chaos: 89890/89890 HP.

"Ever wondered what the "????" means?" Tidus asked Vincent while looking at Cloud's HP. Vincent/Chaos shrugged.

Yuna: Summon-Infrit

Sephiroth: Attacks

Infrit: 99999- Yuna had a blank face seeing here creature fall down just by one signal attack from Sephiroth. Tidus got ready for battle. Sephiroth: Ice3.

"Tidus, everyone…I think we better get the hell out of here." Waka said. "I know!" Tidus said. "Hey! Sephiroth! You suck! We rule!" Tidus teased. Sephiroth got mad seeing Tidus make fun of him. Vincent/Chaos turned and saw the Tonberry all of the sudden appeared inside the arena. Everyone ran away, Cloud ran out of there as fast as he could. Sephiroth tried to run but he couldn't escape. STTK! The Tonberry stabbed Sephiroth again. (Victory tune plays)

Cloud went to everyone and used phoenix down on him or her. "WTF!" Cid shouted. "I could of hanged in there." He said punching his hand. Yuffie started to complain. "Why the hell does Sephiroth always attack me first instead of Tifa!" Yuffie said. Cait Sith walked in jolly as ever seeing that the gang was together. "And where the hell were you?!" Barret said to Cait.

"I had to go take my Mog to the shushi bar." Cait said to Barret. Vincent walked back to the gang with Cloud, along side the FFX crew. Tifa stood in the middle in front of Cloud. "okay…the most important goal is…NOT TO STEAL CLOUD!!!" Tifa shouted with white eyes at everyone. "Okay…okay!" Tidus said. Tifa and the rest got inside a Shadow fox with the FFX gang but they kicked Tidus at the top of the truck for some odd reason.

A FEW MINUTES LATER: 

"Ohh…Guys, slow down." Tidus said.

"Shut up! I can hear you up there!" Barret shouted. "Come on guys, I'm getting covered with dust up here." Tidus said.

"Shut up! I'm going to leave you here outside of this world map!" with the real famous FF! and maybe some Tonberry's kicking your ass!" Barret continued.

"Fine then I'll just sing!" Tidus said.

"The Aeons are my friends, is blowing in the wind! You know it is!" "This Guardian is blowing in the wind!" Tidus sang. Everyone fell back.

**-End of chapter 6-**

**A/N: well, that was funny! XD! I didn't notice that the part near the end of the chapter had the "Answer my friends is blowing in the wind!" which I got from Dr. Dolittle with the Guinea Pig on the roof singing a variation of thatXD! I thought of maybe adding that song for some odd reason. Lol. But lets see what happens next time of the next chapter of this funny tale. Well please leave a review! ABSOL!AB! WARK! **


	7. Cloud gets snagged

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII crew or the music its self. But please enjoy. This story is getting way too funny! X3!**

**Chapter 7: Cloud gets snagged**

They gang stopped by a near by inn near Junon to take a break from running away from Sephiroth and the Turks. They all sighed in Relief and settled down for a nice long rest. Cloud knew that it was pretty much unsafe for him to wonder alone in Junon, because the Turks might of have ordered the Shinra soldiers to look for Cloud and take him to Rufus.

Cloud peeked through the window and saw Shinra soldiers coming towards their doorway. Barret heard a knocking on the door and opened it up. "Hello? Can I help you?" Barret asked the two Shinra soldiers. "Yes…were looking for a special Chocobo, we are looking for this Chocobo" said the Shinra soldier. They showed a picture of Cloud the gold Chocobo. "Have you've seen this Chocobo anywhere?" he asked Barret. Barret turned his head a bit and saw Cloud run off somewhere to hide. "Uhhh…" Barret said starting to get nervous "I don't know what you're talking about! There's no gold Chocobo here! He must be in the other room." Barret said.

Elena walked up. "'re hiding something are you?" she said with a slight glare. Barret knew that he screwed up by saying that Cloud was in another room. Cloud tried his best to not be in any light spots because of his gold fur. He heard the footsteps of Elena enter the room.

"You check this area." She said to one soldier. Cloud backed away slowly seeing the Shinra soldier's flashlight coming his way.

"Umm…you guys want some refreshments?" Barret said trying to make them go away from Cloud's direction. "Hey! I found him!" said one soldier. "Cloud! Run your slow ass!" Barret shouted. Cloud glared at Barret before avoiding the Shinra soldier's grip.

"Wark!" Cloud turned his head and saw one soldier running towards him, Cloud jumped at the soldier and kicked the soldier below the belt. The soldier took off his helmet and screamed real loud. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud ran out of the room.

Outside of the room they were in was making a whole bunch of noise. Tidus walked down the hallway and saw Cloud running. "Hey! Stop!" he said to Cloud trying to stop him. Tifa and the rest came back from getting supplies at the store in Junon and opened up the door to get to their rooms.

But when they opened the door up Sephiroth rushed in as a black and sliver blur. Everyone had blank faces seeing Sephiroth rush in like that. Then a second later, Rufus rushed in the same way Sephiroth did.

"Cloud!" Zack said going in calling his name to try to get a response.

"WARK!!!!!" Cloud cried. Everyone rushed in only to see that Sephiroth snagged Cloud.

Cloud struggled to break free. "I finally got what I came for." Sephiroth said.

"I think not." Rufus said getting Cloud in his arms very fast.

"Wait! Why do you guys want Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I want Cloud, because, he can take me to a very special place…" Rufus explained. "The land of the Raltses!" he said. Reno busted out laughing hearing that word.

"Do you really think that does exist?" Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"Me and Raltsy do." Rufus said. Cloud then saw the small psychic pokemon head pop out from Rufus's pocket. Sephiroth snatched Cloud again. "I don't think so…he's coming with me! We have a battle to finish!" Sephiroth said.

"No! He's going to send us back where we came from!" Tidus said grabbing Cloud.

"No! He's coming with me, I've been searching for him for a long time now!" said Cid from Chocobo's dungeon happily taking Cloud from Tidus's arms.

"Wark?" "_Huh? What are you saying Cid from Chocobo's dungeon, you don't own me!"_ Cloud Warked. Sephiroth Stabbed Cid from Chocobo's dungeon in the stomach. Cid went down and died. Cloud did a front flip and went down towards Tifa. Sephiroth jumped down after Cloud but only to crash through the floor. Rufus jumped down and tried to stop everyone.

"Let's go!" Aeries said. Everyone ran out of the inn and headed for the Shinra Boat. Vincent stopped them. "We can't go in there! They'll be looking for Cloud!" Vincent said. "Dang…"Barret said.

"Hey its your fault that they found Cloud!" Cid shouted at Barret.

Zack walked over to his buddy and picked him up. "I have a better way to escape from here." Zack said. "This is no time to panic, we have Materia!" Yuffie said. "For once…you are doing something smart!" Tifa said with surprise. "Stop right there!" Rufus said. "No way!" Cid said. "I know where we can go! We can go to my hometown!" Cid suggested. Zack and Cloud were then both surrounded by Shinra soldiers. "I dealt with you guys before!" Zack said while pulling out his weapon. "Hand us Cloud!" Said one Soldier.

Zack saw them running towards him. Cloud closed his eyes.

"Zack!" Tifa said seeing him going to be dog piled by the soldiers. But Zack was smiling with his eyes closed waiting for the soldiers to dog pile him.

Then the soldiers were suddenly floating in the air. Zack's eyes were glowing blue. He moved his sword to the side and the soldiers went to the side.

"What the hell are you?" Rufus said. Zack looked at Rufus. "I'm not going to tell." Zack said. Cait Sith walked by Zack riding on his Mog. Zack turned around and stared at the Mog. The Mog opened his huge mouth and burped in Zack's face. Zack fell back.

For some odd reason a kid was laughing seeing Zack fall from the burp that the Mog made. Vincent looked to where the kid was…but the kid disappeared.

Cloud ran away but then got snagged by a passing car.

"Oh shit!" Cid said seeing Cloud was in a cook's car.

"Quick! Before Seph-" Tifa said when she saw Sephiroth ahead. The FFX gang caught up with the FFVII gang and all went in the same direction to try and catch up with Sephiroth who was chasing the Cook's car. Cloud was in the back inside a cage with a few normal Chocobos that were his size. "They got you too?" said one Chocobo. "I don't where we are going…but I need to get back to normal." Cloud said to the yellow Chocobo. "What are you saying?" asked a red Chocobo. "I'm not a normal gold Chocobo…But I'm a human." Cloud said. "You're a human?" Asked another Chocobo. Cloud looked from where his cage was near a small hole and saw that they were heading for Costa Del Sol.

Cloud then felt the car stopped moving. "What's going on?" asked one scared Chocobo. The door opened up as one Chocobo got taken out from the car and went to someone. Cloud peeked through to see who was buying them. He gasped. "Its Rufus!" Cloud said. Then a faint glow came through Cloud's end and made him cough. The cook was talking with Rufus while in the background Mako was coming out from the car.

Cloud was inhaling it a bit too much. He saw a shape of Sephiroth coming straight for him. The cook turned around and saw Sephiroth climbing out with Mako in one hand and Cloud in the other. "Hey! Mister!! Give me back that Chocobo!" shouted the cook. Sephiroth looked at his hand and saw that he still had the Mako cig in his hand. Sephiroth started to run for it.

"Smoking Mako is one! But stealing that Chocobo is wrong!! You need to pay!!" said the cook. Sephiroth turned his head around and saw that cook was right behind him. "I know what your thinking!" Sephiroth said still running. "Damn right you know what I'm thinking!" said the cook.

Sephiroth gave back Cloud to the cook. The cook went off with Cloud back on their way to Costa del sol. Rufus needed one more Chocobo but he saw that Cloud was with the cook. Rufus saw a near by Dual Horn and hopped onto its back. Sephiroth shot a Materia in the sky and a beast came out from it. He jumped onto it.

-0-

"Damn it! We lost them!" Cid said. Tidus and Yuna where thinking of a plan on how to get to Costa del Sol. Vincent walked near Aruon and tripped on a rock and by accident got some of Auron's drink inside his mouth. Vincent didn't like the taste of it but then his mind went odd and it sounded like everyone was on shrooms. Vincent then fell back as everything sounded normal. Tifa sighed. "We have to find out where they went." She said. "Right" Barret said.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: XD! That was a funny chapter! I thought it be funny to have a odd thing happen right there, but I know that Mako isn't really a cig thing more like just wrong. But I thought it was funny. Poor cloud. Anyway please leave a review! ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


	8. Cooked Chocobo anyone?

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or any random pop ups to make things funny. But it's been awhile since my last update; hopefully this story is KEEPING everyone's attention. `-`…

**Chapter 8: Cooked Chocobo anyone?**

Tifa and the rest stopped for a moment and noticed that the Cook's truck wasn't heading for Costa Del Sol. It was going to the Icicle Inn.

"Great! That cook has Cloud and it's heading for the Icicle Inn!" Barret said punching Tidus by accident to let his anger out. Vincent was a bit dizzy from Auron's drink still and was seeing something funny walk towards them. A Terminator skeleton was walking in a funny way as if its leg was damaged real badly.

"What the?" Cid shouted seeing the skeleton walk towards them.

Then out of thin air, John Conner from T-Salvation came by shooting at the Skeleton to heck. Everyone had blank faces seeing that a real action person came out of nowhere. John Conner picked up the Terminator skeleton's body and split open the sky, which was a weird portal that leads to a swirl world with weird things in the background.

Two people were drinking tea in the portal that John Conner went in. The man turned his head and saw the FFII and FFX crew just staring at them.

"Do you mind!" said the man and pulled up the screen that was a zipper to that portal. POP!

"That was weird…" Zack said seeing that the portal was gone. "Ah, aren't we forgetting something?" Cait Sith said. Everyone was blocked for that moment.

"Cloud!" Aeries said in shock, remembering on what they were going after, before the weird moment with John Conner.

Vincent transformed into his Chaos form and flew onward to try and find Cid's Sudowoodo with the Shera.

2 HOUR LATER:

Everyone waited for Vincent to return. He didn't come back with the high Shera.

"Where the hell is Vincent?!" Cid shouted kicking the ground.

Zack jumped in the air and became his true form of Latios. "Hmm…I'll try and find him." Zack said in telepath voice.

"This is ridiculous! Cloud's going to be eaten or maybe taken by Sephiroth by now!" Tifa said.

"Yeah…and I'm getting pretty hungry for some Chocobo." Yuffie said rubbing her stomach.

"Yuffie!" Tifa said in anger. "What?" Yuffie asked. "It's just a figure of speech…but I am hungry." She said.

Finally the High Shera came in; Zack was inside with Cid's Sudowoodo that was driving the ship.

"Finally!" Everyone said.

THE ICICLE INN:

Cloud felt the truck stop again. "Wark?" "_Hm? The Truck stopped again?"_ He cried peeking through his cage through the small hole.

The door opened up and Cloud covered his eyes from the bright light. He opened them up and saw the Cook's shape.

-0-

Cloud was carried through the cold area into a huge restaurant building. He looked around within his cage and saw some people waiting for the today's special.

Cloud gulped seeing that he was maybe going to be fried. The cook placed Cloud's cage on the floor, and was writing a sign to put up on the menu and outside for the special.

Cloud looked up at the sign as it was put up on the menu and he turned to see the cook's manager take a copy to put outside for the town folks to come and eat.

Cloud looked at the sign one more time and it read: "TODAY'S SPECIAL: FRIED CHOCOBO" Cloud gasped seeing that it was time to try and escape before the cook came comes.

"Wark!" Cloud panicked in fear shaking inside the cage. "_Damn it! With myself slowly going away…I'll just be a normal gold Chocobo!" _He thought and pictured it. "_I have to get out of here!"_ Cloud said again in fear while holding onto his head. Cloud looked up and started to tear up a bit, as he knew that his time was up and that he was starting to lose himself a bit, little by little.

The cook came in done drying his hands with a cloth and was about to go pick up Cloud's cage, but the phone rang and he went towards it to answer.

"Hello?" The cook said answering it. "Why yes, come on down Rufus, I'm having a special today…Hoho! It's going to taste good; you would want to come all the time…Today's special is fried Chocobo. I'll give you a discount since you're the president. …Okay, I'll start making it right away for you. Bye!" The cook hung up the phone. Cloud was shaking in fright while silently crying. He cage was being carried into the kitchen.

Sephiroth came in seeing that Cloud was being carried into the kitchen_. "Hm. So, looks like Cloud is going to be cooked…no! That can't happen,_ _we still have a battle to score."_ Sephiroth thought.

-0-

Cloud was placed near the pantry room as the cook went to go check the soup. Cloud was outside of his cage but was inside a very large long stall that was too high for him to escape.

Cloud paced back and forth thinking. He saw that his small buster sword was on the other side of counter where he was. Cloud sat down and waited with anger and a bit of fear.

The cook walked outside of the kitchen and went to go meet Rufus Shinra who arrived. But he didn't see Sephiroth go inside the kitchen. Cloud was slowly falling asleep from waiting too long. He tried to keep himself from going asleep but his eyes were tired.

Cloud heard the door creek open as he heard Sephiroth's sword.

He saw Sephiroth walking down the kitchen to see where he was. Sephiroth looked around and saw a gold feather lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked around in search for his enemy.

-0-

The cook sat Rufus down at a table. "Okay, Shinra, I'll go prepare that good meal for you." The Cook said. Rufus waited. Sephiroth suddenly heard the Cook coming in. He looked around and found a cook's outfit and hat and quickly put it on and hid his sword in the pantry. Cloud jumped back seeing Sephiroth's sword almost hit him. He saw the sword was barely close to him.

"Oh! Good to see you, umm…Josh." The Cook said seeing Sephiroth's nametag. Sephiroth looked down and he saw his nametag name.

"Rufus is here, Josh. Lets get that Gold Chocobo ready for plucking." The cook said. "_Gold Chocobo…good"_ Sephiroth thought with a grin. "Right." Sephiroth said. The cook was about to go get Cloud, but Sephiroth hit the cook behind his head. Sephiroth walked towards the cook and picked up the keys to the stall. Rufus walked inside to find Sephiroth taking off the cook's out and hat reveling his outfit. The door opened up for Cloud. Cloud jumped on top of Sephiroth's head and jumped over towards the other table.

"Get him!" Rufus and Sephiroth said at the same time. Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth and Rufus rushing toward him.

Cloud jumped from table to table trying to go where his small sword was on the table with a cut up fish. Rufus and Sephiroth were both being hit by flying pans and pots. Cloud jumped and fluttered his wings and hoped to the other side of the table. He ran across some spoons that tomatoes on them. The spoons let the Tomatoes fly into the air. Rufus got his suit messy by the tomatoes. Sephiroth got one in the face and could barely see. Cloud got his sword and fell off the table onto the next one as Rufus tackled it. Sephiroth tackled the next table Cloud was on.

Cloud ran as fast as he could to get to the exit. Sephiroth wiped the tomato sauce off his face and grabbed his sword.

Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth's sword heading for him, he blocked it and spun with his sword making Sephiroth fly back a tiny bit. He ran passed a boiling pan. Sephiroth slashed his sword at Cloud but it missed and went into the boiling pan instead.

(Dark music plays as the pan heads for Rufus's face. Absolhunter251)

Rufus turned around and saw the boiling pan head for him…in the face. SSSSSSSS!!! Rufus fell on the ground rolling back and forth yelling in pain as the oil was sizzling on his face.

(Music ends. -Absolhunter251)

Cloud ran away towards the exit while Sephiroth was right behind him. Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena were drinking. "Did you hear something?" Reno asked in a slightly drunk voice as he though he heard a scream. Rude fell on the table with a few beer bottles falling on the floor.

-0-

The FFVII and FFX gang arrived at the inn. They all walked out of the Shera and saw the sign on the restaurant. "Today's special…Fried Chocobo!" Tifa said with surprise seeing the sign. "Cooked Chocobo anyone?" Tidus said.

Tidus took Yuna's hand and walked off towards the mountain ledge of the snowboarding area. Tifa then heard Elena's voice coming from the restaurant.

Out of the door came out Cloud with Sephiroth, Shinra soldiers and Elena all chasing Cloud. "Cloud!" Barret shouted seeing Cloud run off towards the edge of the cliff.

They all ran after Elena. Cloud hopped onto Tidus's head and Yuna. "Ouch!" Tidus said rubbing his head. Sephiroth pushed Tidus deeper into the snow with one hop. Tidus got up and made Yuna hold onto his ring that he got for her. "Hey! Come back here!" Tidus shouted in rage and dashed after Sephiroth. "Tidus!" Yuna said seeing him run off after Sephiroth and Cloud.

Vincent came in time to see everyone chasing Cloud. Cloud turned his head around and saw Sephiroth, the Shinra soldiers, Elena, and his friends all chasing him. Cloud made a right turn. "Damn it! Not a again---" Elena shouted as she fell off the cliff and onto the snowy ground. THUD! The snowy dust went a way and Elena had swirls in her eyes from the impact. The impacted made a small cave of snow over Cloud.

Sephiroth crashed into a rock and banged his head against it.

Cloud popped his head out and climbed out of his small cave of snow. Tidus quickly grabbed Cloud by the feet and started to shake Cloud up and down. "Tidus! What the hell are you doing to Cloud?" Tifa shouted.

Cloud lunched his sword towards Tidus's head and knocked Tidus out with his sword. Cloud landed on his feet and did his victory pose.

Vincent came down and surprised everyone. "Where the hell you've been?" Barret shouted. Vincent ignored Barret and walked towards the Shera.

Everyone including the FFX gang went inside the Shera. Rufus some how sunk aboard along with the Turks.

Cid was a bit mad with his Sudowoodo but also kind of proud. "I thank you for taking my Shera all the way. Now were going to my place." Cid said to his pokemon. "Sudow!" cried his pokemon as it was heading for Rocket town.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: Wow! This is getting to good! XD! I hope you all are looking forward to the next update. Please leave a review! ABSOL! AB! WARK! **


	9. A place that doesn’t exist

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or any random pop ups to make things funny. But it's been awhile since my last update; hopefully this story is KEEPING everyone's attention. `-`… Well, here's the update, finally.

Chapter 9: A place that doesn't exist

-0-

ROCKET TOWN:

The Highwind finally made it to Rocket Town, and everyone tried there best to get across Sephiroth, who was probably on their tail. Tidus and the gang were following the FFVII gang everywhere, and yet they had many opportunities to get Cloud, but they were to distract when they reach Rocket Town.

"Okay, we should be safe here, I hope." Aeries said. Cloud was being carried in Zack's arms. "Yeah, Let's just check out this place to make sure Rufus ain't here." Zack replied. He looked at his gold friend and petted Cloud's head. Cloud enjoyed that feeling and Chirped happily.

"Its kind of sad to see that Cloud is losing himself little by little each day." Tifa said. "Wow, this place ain't bad." Tidus said looking around. Yuna walked down the market. Waka, Lulu, and Aruon decided to relax while Yuna and Tidus walk around. Then out of nowhere Tidus's younger self popped up and was annoying the hell out of Tidus. "You cried!" Said Tidus's younger self-pointing at him. "Guhh! Get out of here!" Tidus shouted. The younger part of himself faded away. "Sheesh, was I that annoying?" Tidus asked himself.

"Yup!" Sora said suddenly popping out of nowhere. "What the?" Tidus said in confusion. Sora then lifted the ground as it were a flipbook and went into the hole. Both Tidus and his friends had blank faces.

-0-

"Hey, Shera!" Cid shouted coming inside their house. "Hello, Cid." She said happily greeting him inside with his friends.

"Before you tell me what to do, hon. I already know…Tea." Shera said while smiling. Cid was speechless.

"Cid, I can talk to you privately please?" Vincent said in a cold tone. Cid and Vincent went outside in the back yard.

"I have a question, to ask you." He said to Cid. "Yeah? What is it Vince?" Cid asked. Vincent took a deep breath and was shouting at Cid. "Why, The hell do you treat your wife like S#%*!" He shouted. Cid had a sweatdrop going down his head.

-0-

Shera gave everyone tea to drink and she saw Cloud. "Aww…what a cute looking Chocobo." She said looking at him. "Its Cloud." Barret said. Shera was surprised to hear that Cloud was a gold Chocobo. Cloud got picked up and was taken to the bathroom. Cid came in stunned to even drink his tea. "Ahaha! Cid. You look awful!" Cait Sith said.

"What did Vincent just did to you?" Tifa asked. Vincent stood at the front entrance. "Vincent told me a lot of things in the past that I would never want to do again." Cid said. Tifa got up and saw Cloud taking a bath inside the tub. "Hey, Cloud. How are you?" she asked him sweetly. "Wark." Cloud cried while nodding. "I guess that's a yes." Tifa said. Shera had came back in and scrubbed Cloud's feet with a warm rag. Tifa helped Shera while she cleaned Cloud's feet. Everyone waited. Finally the door opened and Cloud walked out and was sparkling so bright, even brighter than Materia.

"So, beautiful!" Said Yuffie with stars in her eyes. "Okay, we should be safe since Sephi-" aeries said before Sephiroth came through the ground and grabbed Cloud.

"I think you spoke to soon." Sephiroth said. He put Cloud inside a Tube container that had some Mako energy inside it. "You just don't give up, do you?" Tifa shouted walking up to Sephiroth.

"Hahah…Your correct." Sephiroth said with a laugh and headed for his exit. "Cloud!" Everyone shouted. Cloud tried to hold his breath from not trying to get inside another coma, but he passed out anyway.

"Shit!" Cid said and ran off towards Sephiroth. "LATIOS!!!" Zack cried and pinned Sephiroth down. Aeries stunned Sephiroth, so he wouldn't try to escape. "This time, you won't get away!" Tifa said. Sephiroth pushed Zack aside and gripped the tank that Cloud was inside. Sephiroth flew up into the air and disappeared with Cloud. "NO!" Tifa cried. Everyone ran after Sephiroth, but then a Weapon came their way and blocked them. The Diamond weapon had appeared to fight everyone.

"Wait…why are you attacking us?' Yuffie asked so suddenly to the weapon. The weapon had an unsure look on its face. "You know…I really don't know?" It said in a booming beast like voice. "I was thinking of taking a nice vacation, until I was told that I would get some munchies from Sephiroth…but looks like he fooled me." The weapon said rubbing its head.

Everyone had blank faces and white eyes seeing Yuffie talk to the weapon and they understood it. "Why not you screw Sephiroth and get that gold Chocobo back to us." Yuffie said. "Yeah, sure thing." The weapon said and walked all the way back from where it came from. "Yuffie…how the hell did you do that?" Cid asked. "The Wutai always know how to talk to a god." Yuffie said.

"I don't think the weapons are considered gods." Zack said in response. "Its going to take, Diamond weapon forever to get to Sephiroth by the time he reaches Sephiroth, Cloud is gone." Barret shouted.

-0-

Sephiroth flew across the sea towards Corral Valley cave, but a passing plane stopped he arrival and he fell to the bottom of the sea. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Sephiroth screamed falling down while Cloud's container was caught by Scarlet. "Nice job." Scarlet said to the Shinra guard.

-0-

Scarlet walked in Rufus's chamber where he had Chocobos in some sort of bubble. "We got you, Cloud." Scarlet said handing Cloud's container to Rufus. "I wonder how he got inside this Mako container?" He asked Scarlet.

"Hm…Beats me, looks like Sephiroth tried to get away from everyone, while having Cloud inside that Mako container." She said. "Is that man crazy, Cloud could die from Mako poisoning." Rufus said taking Cloud out but a healing Materia healed his face earlier. Cloud was placed inside the bubble that the other Chocobos were in.

Rufus stood in the middle along with his Ralts. "Start it up!" He said. The soldier nodded and pushed the button.

(Bugs bunny birthday blow out theme plays-Absolhunter251)

All the Chocobos started to circle around and around until the bubble spun real fast around Rufus. "Here we go, Raltsy, the land of the Ralts." Rufus said happily smiling at his pokemon while he had a strange looking halmet on and sitting in his seat seeing the Chococbos going around him.

Cloud saw everything going weird.

KA-BOOM!!!!

(Music ends-Absolhunter251)

Rufus was covered in black ash. He coughed. "What just happened?" Rufus asked Reno and Rude. "Ralts." Cried Raltsy while it cough a small smokescreen attack.

Tseng walked up and cleared his throat. "Uhh…Sir, that place that you thought to have exist, well, it doesn't." Tseng explained. "And it looks like all the Chocobos used their energy to make this place come alive…well, I'm afraid they all killed each other during the process." He continued. "Hm…Looks like Cloud didn't didn't believe in that type of world and that had made all the Chocobos explode."

Rufus was shocked. "Well, what are we going to do with all these Chocobo chicken?" Reno asked suddenly taking a bite out of one cooked Chocobo turkey leg.

"Well, at least we have Cloud, that's all that matters." Rufus said looking at Cloud, still inside the bubble. Cloud glared and pulled out his mall sword and broke free from his bubble and ran towards Rufus to attack him. Scarlet was laughing seeing a scrub Chocobo with a sword. Raltsy stood in front of Cloud and started to shake its small hand saying not to harm its master. Cloud knew that Ralts was a physic pokemon and shouldn't be attacked.

Rufus ordered the Shinra Guards to take cloud inside the other room for studying.

"So sad to see that place didn't exist Raltsy." Rufus said to his pokemon and patted its head. "Ralts." It cried in agreement.

-0-

Tifa and the rest noticed that Tidus's group were still with them. "Won't you guys go home?" Tifa asked. "We would…but we need a gold Chocobo for that." Lulu said. Cait Sith looked up and told everyone where Cloud was. "Hey everybody! Cloud is at the Shinra building!" He said. Cait Sith's Mog jumped up and down.

"Let's go!" Vincent said. Everyone nodded.

-0-

Out from the bushes, Black Mage and fighter watched the FFVII and FFX head for Shinra Company. Black mage chuckled to himself. "Oh boy! The biggest place in town, and I can sense a Gold mine!" he said rubbing his hands. "Don't you mean a gold mine or a gold mine Chocobo?" Fighter asked. "Gah…your so stupid fighter…why do I even hang out with you…and Yes we are looking for a gold Chocobo! I think there is one inside the Shinra building!" Black mage said pointing at the building.

"Awesome! But how can you sense a Chocobo?" Fighter asked. "Aghh…" Black mage said in frustration and headed for the building. "Okay, I'll tell ya, my gold Chocobo senses were tingling!" He explain to Fighter.

"Ah! Like spider-man!" Fighter said. "I want to kill you so bad…until your no more fighter, you know that." Black mage said walking ahead.

"Yeah." Fighter said.

-End of chapter 9-

A/N: well, that was a funny chapter! XD! Pretty funny how the weapon acted and also how Rufus made a mistake. XD! Well, another character to add to the bunch on the chase. Blame mage and fighter…well, I like to give Blame mage a nickname and that is…Troublemaker. X3! Well, please leave a review! ABSOL! AB! WARK!


	10. Getting ready to go to Cosmo canyon

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or any random pop ups to make things funny. But it's been awhile since my last update. `-`… Well, here's the update, finally. Well, lets enjoy this funny tale.**

**Chapter 10: getting ready to head to Cosmo Canyon**

Cloud didn't like Rufus's Shinra grunts study him. "_I can't take this anymore…I'm going to put an end to this strange nightmare!"_ Cloud thought. He broke out of his straps that were restraining him with his sword and leaped out of the table. "He's loose! Restrain him!" One grunt said. The grunts all circled around Cloud.

The grunts all were going to dog pile Cloud, but Cloud jumped in the air and spun himself with his sword knocking the grunts out. "Wark!" Cloud cried with a slight smile.

But he was soon in the clutches of Scarlet holding onto him to make sure he wouldn't escape. "Hahah…you think you can escape Shinra? Think again, Cloud. You ain't leaving this place." Scarlet said. Cloud glared kicking his feet in the air but struggling was no good.

-0-

Tifa and the gang snuck through the vents along side Tidus's group. "Geez…couldn't we have gone another way...because this is such a huge building and a waste of time to be here in the vents." Tidus said. Tifa turned her head towards Tidus. "I think your right for once Tidus." She said in replied to his question. They all climbed out of the vents and entered the main hallway.

"Okay…we just need to think of a way to get to Cloud before Sephiroth does." Barret said. "Ahh…I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure Sephiroth is having a hard time getting here, so he won't have time to get Cloud before we do." Cait Sith said not worried at all. "Why are you so happy?" Waka asked Cait Sith. "I'm always happy…nothing puts me down!" Cait Sith said. Everyone fell back.

"Lets go rescue Cloud!" Yuna said getting up while dusting herself off. Everyone nodded. Zack and Aeries was a head of everyone walking down the long hallway to find Cloud.

Zack took a peek at one door and saw a huge one-eyed monster and quickly shut the door. "Heh…must have opened the wrong door." Zack said with a sweatdrop going down his head.

A squirrel suddenly walked in with a blue flight helmet.

"And now, here's something we hope you'll really like."

Everyone just stared at him before moving on.

-0-

"Calm down…Cloud, now tell, me how did you come in that state?" Rufus asked. Cloud only talked in Wark that it was hard for anyone to understand him. Palmer laughed. "Your too special I bet Hojo would of love working with you." He said. "But bless Jenova and her gift to him…god I wish he were here." He said thinking of Hojo.

-0-

HEAVEN:

"Ha! They want me to come back! That's so ironically hilarious, I mean that I'm a genius!" Hojo said admiring himself. Lucrecia sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to go down there to visit them…but…" She paused and then smacked Hojo in the face. "That's for taking my son! And I didn't even get to hold him!" Hojo got up rubbing his cheek. "Well, Doctor…I'm very sorry that had happened…forgive me." He said. Omega sighed with grief for having them with him.

-0-

SHINRA CORP. BUILDING:

Tifa kicked every door down trying to look for Cloud. They made it to one of the floors and opened it. "Rufus let go-" Tifa and Yuffie's eyes went white seeing Heidegger doing something wrong and quickly slammed the door. Yuffie rushed towards the elevator.

-0-

Sephiroth approached the building and slightly smirked. _"Just like old times." _He thought. Then he felt a bump and quickly spun around pulling out his sword. Black mage and Fighter backed away slowly as his sword went more upward towards them.

"Whoa…take it easy." Black mage said. "Hmph…. you're a Black mage." Sephiroth said.

"That's correct, but I know that we are both after the same thing." Black Mage explained. "If it's the gold Chocobo…then No! I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. That's my Chocobo that Rufus has." Sephiroth explained. Black mage raise an eyebrow. "Okay…it is the gold bird. But only the storng wil delight in the spoils of victory." Black mage said.

Sephiroth looked at them and laughed. "And that would be _you two? _You're serious? Then let's go." Sephiroth said getting into his fighting stance.

"You're on!" Fighter said.

SWIRL!!!

Black Mage and Fighter were still inside their graphics and saw Sephiroth looking almost real.

"Whoa! Holy dragon fires!" Black mage said surprised. Fighter saw how long Sephiroth's sword was and he went wild. "Oh! Oh! I want that sword! Gimmie!" Fighter shouted with joy. "You want it? Then here!! FIGHTER DOKEN!" Black mage said tossing his friend. Sephiroth dodge it and slashed Fighter aside. Fighter looked up and saw the number 99999 damage on his head and fainted.

"Ohhh! Now feel the power of---" Black mage said laughing evilly while charging up blue energy. "HADOKEN!!!" He shouted blasting a huge blast of energy at Sephiroth.

The place turned white and Black mage sneered knowing that had gotten Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood there like nothing had happened.

"Say what!" Black mage said with huge yellow eyes seeing that his attack didn't even leave a dent. Sephiroth slashed his sword and Black mage fell.

SWRIL…

Black mage got up smoking for some reason. "Okay…you win." He said twitching. Sephiroth nodded. "You guys are the weakest bunch since…the rest of your games on the GBA."

"Hey! We at least were the first most popular guys around you sliver haired bastard." Fighter said. Sephiroth got angry and turned Fighter into a frog.

"Ribbit!" Fighter cried.

"O, O" Black mage was impressed on what Sephiroth had done. "Teach me how to do that!" Black mage said. Sephiroth frowned and headed for the building. "Hey…wait, I have an idea. How about you help us get that gold noble Chocobo for us and-" Sephiroth pointed his sword towards Black mage's face. "Or…how about you get me Cloud and give him to me and I'll spare your lives." Sephiroth said.

Fighter got up from his frog curse. "That's a terrible deal. How about you kill us and take the bird for yourself-"

Black mage immediately kicked his nuts. "Fighter shut up!

Sephiroth smirked. "So is it a deal or not?"

Black Mage looked from side to side. "Well I really wish I had an answer but my evil yoga class starts in a little bit and-" Sephiroth flashed his sword at them.

"Ok…okay." Black mage said. Sephiroth ran towards the building while Black mage and Fighter ran in their slow graphics of running or side scrolling.

Fighter looked at black mage. "Evil yoga?"

Black mage sighed and continued to run, having a hard time running at the fast 3d guy.

"Damn Sephiroth and his top-notch graphics." Black mage groaned in his throat. "I want to have his sword." Fighter said. "Forget the sword, just focus on getting that bird."

"But what about the sword? Its so long and-"

"Guhh…why do I even hang out with you anyway." Black mage said placing his hand on his face.

-0-

Vincent walked in and found the room Cloud was in and busted it down.

"Wark!" "_Vincent!"_ Cloud cried seeing Vincent standing there. Vincent picked up Cloud and quickly spun around seeing the Shinra soldiers surrounding him. "Give us, the Chocobo and we won't strain you." Said the Shinra commander. Tifa and the rest of the gang came in beating everyone up to make a path for Cloud and Vincent to escape. Tidus and the gang all sighed seeing that they were worthless in doing nothing. "I'm not going to let them get away, with that Chocobo!" Tidus said. "Ya! We need that one to get us home." Waka replied. Yuna turned her head and saw the highwind waiting for everyone to get in with Cloud. "Lets go up on the highwind." She said. Tidus smiled and he quickly grabbed up onto the ropes to be pulled up.

Rufus saw Vincent and the rest got away with his special little bird and decided to go into high risk to get Cloud back.

-0-

Sephiroth looked up and saw Vincent carrying Cloud. He leered and ran ahead once again of Black Mage and Fighter. Black Mage and Fighter stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey-Seph…Can you slow down a bit?" Black Mage said. Sephiroth waited for them to catch their breath. He waited impatiently. "By the time you two catch your breaths…they would be gone with MY Chocobo." Sephiroth said waiting.

He saw the ship living and couldn't take it anymore. He quickly scooped them up onto his back while his long black wing appeared. They were all in the air soon after Sephiroth's wing had appeared.

"Woo!! Faster!" Fighter said happily feeling the wind blow in his hair.

Sephiroth flew after the highwind as fast as he could get to the main ship to snatch Cloud once again.

-0-

Tifa paced back and fourth thinking. "I hope we can find the problem soon and fast before Cloud soon forgets about everything." She said.

"I know…but we should maybe ask someone around here." Yuffie said. "Even though Cloud didn't give me any Materia."

Cloud looked at Yuffie. _"Huh! Like I would give you Materia." _Cloud thought. He turned around and saw something that grabbed his attention. "Huh? Cloud?" Tifa said following him.

Cloud found something for him to eat. Aeries gladly handed it to him. Cloud started to munch down on it. "I thought that he might be hungry after all that on what's been going on." She said to Tifa. Tifa placed her hands on her hips. 'Well, I thought that it might have been our enemy trying to trick Cloud." She said with a slight giggle. Zack came in to check on his little friend. "How you doing?" He said with a smile petting Cloud's head. Cloud Warked happily being petted.

Cait Sith popped up to tell Tifa something. "What is it Cait Sith?" She asked. Cait Sith's Mog walked up to Zack and stared at him before licking him. Zack felt a slight tingle going through his body. _"I freaking hate this guy…why does he do this too me?" _Zack thought. "Well, I believe Red XIII can help us with our little problem with Cloud." Cait said. "I think Bugenhagen can help us out."

Tifa had a blank face for a moment. "And how do you know this?" She asked still surprised. Cait Sith laughed. "Its all right here in the Author's notes." He said pulling out a book. Tifa picked up the book and with through it. "You mean…we could of done this before Sephiroth came up?" She said. Cait Sith nodded. Tifa felt so stupid and tossed the book aside grabbing her hair. "WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLIER CAIT IN THE STORY?" Tifa shouted with tears while she was a chibi. "I don't know…maybe the author wanted to have fun." Cait said.

Cloud walked around inside his pin thinking. _"I'm starting to lose myself, again…first the coma and now this…Why are these things happening to me?"_ he thought.

-0-

Tidus and the gang walked into the Chocobo pin. "Well, since no one is here I guess we could borrow Cloud finally." Tidus said. "Right, and that way we can be on our way home." Yuna said with a sign of hope. "Ya! I wouldn't mind if we even keep the little guy. " Waka said. Cloud looked straight ahead before slowly curling up to sleep. Tidus and Yuna walked into the room where Cloud was in the Chocobo pen.

-0-

Sephiroth made it into the ship hiding between the boxes of the cargo bay. "Okay…Now's my chance to finally have the Chocobo." Sephiroth said with a chuckle. Black Mage tried to peek through to see if no one was around. But Yuffie hang around that area since she always gets airsickness. "Oh man, I hate this so bad…Urp." Yuffie moaned. Sephiroth, black Mage, and fighter tip toed passed Yuffie to get to the bridge where the Chocobo pen was. "I think it would be great to get some food!" Fighter said out loud. Black mage quickly shut Fighter up with a spell. "Shh!" Black mage said. Sephiroth had disappeared from their sight. _"Stupid…Sephiroth and his special powers." _Black mage thought.

**-End of chapter 10-**

**A/N: well, I hope you all enjoyed that. PS. My brother Jonesycat79 helped me with the black mage and fighter stuff. Well please leave a review.**


	11. Cloud Speaks

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Adventures of Cloud Strife the Chocobo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or any random pop ups to make things funny. But it's been awhile since my last update. Well, here's the update, finally!!**

**Chapter 11: Cloud speaks**

Sephiroth soon appeared inside the Chocobo pen. He smiled with glee seeing that he has Cloud all to himself. Sephiroth slowly opened up the pen and was ready to grab Cloud. Then Black Mage and fighter both knocked him down. "What are you guys doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"We came to support you Sephiroth! Besides we don't want to get caught!" Black Mage said sweating.

"Well, its your guys stupidity that's preventing me from getting my Chocobo!" Sephiroth said with a stern look. Suddenly the Highwind had stopped. "We stopped…" Fighter said. Black mage shot a sideways look. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Captain Observant." Fighter gave a thumbs up. "No problem!" Black mage shook his head. _Why do I even put up with his-_

They all suddenly heard footsteps coming their way. "Quick

Hide!" Black Mage said and hid behind the pipes. Sephiroth just stood there. "Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing?" Black Mage asked looking around nervously.

Sephiroth slashed the passing person who was going to feed Cloud. Sephiroth then flipped. His eyes went crazy as he chuckled insanely and grabbed Cloud. "Wark!" Cloud shouted being picked up.

Fighter and Black Mage stared at the twitching corpse. "Dude, you like, killed him." Fighter said. Black mage slapped fighter's shoulder. "That's a good thing now he won't rat us out." Fighter turned to him. "Well actually it only complicates things because the corpse can be used as evidence to implicate us in a court of law and we'll be charged with theft and murder." Black mage just stared at him. "What in the seven _hells_ are you talking about?" They noticed Sephiroth already leaving.

"Hey, wait for us!" Black Mage and Fighter both shouted running towards Sephiroth. "Wark! Wark!" Cloud squawked struggling to get out of Sephiroth's grip. But Sephiroth held Cloud tight under his arm.

"Sephiroth!!" Yuffie shrieked and ran across the bridge.

"Hey Guys! Guys! Sephiroth is here!!" She said, waving her arms about erratically to get the others attention.

"Uh-huh." Barret said reading the newspaper. "Don't you guys care? He's got Cloud!" Yuffie said moving her arms up and down even faster that she almost looked like a humming bird.

"Cloud!" Tifa said and ran towards the bridge. Sephiroth jumped over her and headed towards the main window. "Hold it right there Sephiroth!" Barret said.

"What! Sephiroth is here!" Cid said.

"Dang! You guys are idiots!" Zack said. "Hey!" Everyone said. "Just why do you want Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Hahah…the answer is simple! I just made this special collar for him." Sephiroth said pulling out a Collar.

"Have you gone mad?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, you only noticed that _now?_" Vincent said.

"Ah, we shouldn't be worrying, everyone." Cait Sith said. "Who asked you?!" Yuffie said glaring at Cait Sith.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to make my way to the Promised Land." Sephiroth said.

"You can't have Cloud!" Tifa said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah! We need him to take us home." Yuna said.

"No! We need to have him!" Said Black Mage. Fighter raised a hand. " But, don't we need him to get home too?" "Stay out of this." Black mage whispered in reply.

"He's our friend!" Barret said. "The time has Come Cloud! Take us away from this place!" Sephiroth ordered Cloud, holding him up. "Since when did Sephiroth became Rafiki?" cid asked. Sephiroth leered.

Then out of nowhere the March Hair from Alice in wonderland appeared.

"I have an excellent idea! Lets change the subject!" Said the March Hair appearing out of nowhere whacking Tidus in the head.

"Why not we have a battle!" Tidus said, staggering around form the bow and grinning like an idiot.

"Sounds fair." Fighter said.

"Sephiroth placed Cloud in his coat and pulled out his sword. "Okay, who ever wins this battle…Gets Cloud." He said.

"Sounds good to me! Lets kick some butt!" Yuffie said. "Even though _I_ always get the first death." She muttered under her breath.

SWIRLLL…

(Battle theme from FFX plays)

"Hey, this isn't our battle theme…" Tifa said with a sweat drop. "What F%^! Is this theme from?!" Cid asked.

"Its our theme, cool isn't it?" Tidus said smiling. Cid attacked Tidus. "Ouch! Hey!" Tidus said and attacked Cid.

"Well, Fear the might of my HADOKEN!!' Black Mage shouted and blast out a huge blast. Yuffie had gotten hit. "AWWWW GIVE ME A FREAKIN BREAK!" Yuffie yelled as she fell down. Vincent soon took her place.

Sephiroth just stood his ground, but instead of attacking he was petting Cloud on the head. Cloud didn't like being a prisoner but he suddenly liked being petting on the head, it felt good. Cloud Warked with delight. "You like that don't you, Cloud." Sephiroth said in a happy tone petting Cloud some more. "Waaarrrrkkkkk…"Cloud cried enjoying the rub on his head. "_Even though I hate being the Victim…I never knew a petting on the head ever felt soooo good."_ Cloud thought. "Cloud!" Tifa said and attacked Sephiroth. But the attack was ignored. In the background Cid and Tidus were still fighting. Vincent just sweated seeing that everyone was fighting each other.

"I know the prefect solution to this..." Vincent said. He then summoned out the most powerful summon from their game. The Knights of the round summon.

Black Mage and Fighter both sweated. "Oh…" Fighter said. "Shit…" Black Mage finished. Suddenly Tidus, Cid and the rest were getting hit by the summon. "Vincent! You numbskull! Why you summon them?!" Barret asked being hit. After the Summon was over, everyone was knocked out except for Tifa, Vincent and Sephiroth.

"You like that huh?" Sephiroth said again, Petting Cloud some more.

"I don't think Sephiroth will give Cloud to us so easily, Tifa." Vincent said. "If only Red XIII was here." She said. Zack and Aeries were still in the group. "Looks like it's just us." Zack said. "You're right." Aeries said.

"So, what's the plan?" Tifa asked.

"Well, if we can't even hurt, Sephiroth…then how else are we going to get Cloud back?" Zack asked. Then out of nowhere, Red XIII, Ruffus and the Turks appeared. "We'll be taking that Chocobo from you Seph!" Reno said. Sephiroth's eyes lit on fire. He then summoned out a Bomb creature. The creature soon exploded and Sephiroth had vanished. "Dang…He escaped!" Ruffus said.

"We can't let him get away!" Reno said.

The battle ended, but the music was still playing. Sephiroth was making a clean get away when suddenly Red XIII tackled Sephiroth down. Sephiroth flew into a wall but somehow broke the window of the ship and fell out with Cloud. The Music fades out.

"No!!" Tifa said. Cloud got out of Sephiroth coat and ran back to the highwind. "Wark!" He cried. "Cloud! Oh, I'm glad your safe." Tifa said. Zack jumped down along with everyone else. They looked at red XIII. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about 5 seconds ago when I heard you're guys plea for help." Red replied. Yuffie waved from her spot on the floor. "A couple a minutes ago would have been nice."

"Okay, now that we are all here, lets go meet your grandpa Red." Tifa said.

"So, what happened to Cloud?" Red asked as they walked to Cosmo Canyon. "Well, he came that way, I guess." She said looking at him. But, Sephiroth has gone crazy. I thought he would be cured, but no…he went back to his normal self."

"Well, if he were going back to his old ways, the Highwind would have been toast." Red said. "R-right…" Tifa said.

-0-

COSMO CANYON:

"Grandpa, I'm home and I brought my friends." Red said walking into his Grandfather's room.

"Ah, red good to see you. Ho-Ho, what happened to Cloud?" Asked Red XIII's grandpa.

"That's what we came for." Zack said.

"Well, it seems to me, Cloud has been battling Sephiroth, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it seems during that time of that period, something must have happened…I believe it was something in the life stream, that caused Cloud to change into a Chocobo. My thoughts are…Cloud must have had done something to activate this part in the life steam. It seems that baby Chocobo suppose to be born in that area and must of lost its way and found you Cloud as the new Chocobo."

"Wark, Wark?" Cloud asked.

"I have a solution, you all must go to that exact spot where the transformation occurred and then once that part is restored, Cloud could change back to normal." He floated to the back and poured a strange substance into a cup and offered it to Cloud.

"Oh, Cloud drink this." Cloud took the cup and drank it. "So, what does this do?" He asked. He stopped and jumped back. "Can you guys hear me?" He asked everyone. They all nodded.

"But choose your words wisely Cloud. Because you have a limit to talking if you use it all up, you're back to your Warking self."

"Oh, gee…" Cloud said. "Okay, everyone our next destination is to head to the spot where I fought Sephiroth." He continued.

-0-

Sephiroth got up and leered. He dashed towards Cosmo Canyon. Black Mage and Fighter groaned in pain. "I hate that attack…and Sephiroth had left us." Black Mage said.

"I didn't even get to hold his sword…" Fighter cried.

"Shut up! And lets get that gold bird!"

"Right!" Fighter said.

They headed for Cosmo Canyon.

-0-

The hunt was on for Sephiroth and Black Mage to snatch Cloud.

Both have their reasons for getting that gold bird**. **

**-End of chapter 11-**

**A/N: I'm glad I had some ideas for this story! Finally. Lol, well, I hope to be updating more soon. Please leave a review and keep watch for more. **


End file.
